La vie est si compliquée !
by Suoh
Summary: Pas facile de devenir un ninja adulte.
1. Chapter 1

Les années avaient passées à Konoha et un jeune homme blond avec les cheveux lui arrivant aux fesses, vêtue d'un t-shirt sans manches noir et bermuda noir (pour ceux qui savent pas c'est un short qui arrive sous le genoux), était appuyé contre le mur de l'administration, fumant un cigarette et attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Quelques temps plus tard, une jeune femme visiblement plus vieille que lui, sortit du bâtiment accompagné d'un chien. Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui et s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune femme répondit d'abord à son baiser puis se ressaisit et le repoussa.

"Tu es complètement fous Naruto ! On pourrait nous voir et je suis mariée je te rappelle ! En plus mon frère pourrait nous voir.

Kiba est parti en mission ce matin et il est déjà au courant.

Tu lui as dit ?

Pas la peine ! Il a sentit ton odeur sur moi.

Et comment il a réagis ?

Il m'a obligé à lui donner une correction mais il a promit de ne rien dire à ton mari tant que ça n'arrivait pas trop souvent.

Avec le nombre de maîtresses que tu as, on aurait du mal à se voir plus souvent.

Faut dire que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait pensé à utiliser le Kage Bunshin pour satisfaire ses partenaires. Surtout quand elles ont des appétits sexuels comme les tiens !

On y va ?

Où ?

Chez toi !"

Naruto fit un grand sourire tout en prenant la direction de son appartement sous les regards de plusieurs jeunes femmes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Naruto n'eu même pas le temps de proposer un verre à la jeune femme, qu'elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui enlevant ses vêtement. Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura rentra dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami espérant l'y trouver. Elle fut alertée par de drôles de gémissements, ressemblant à une personne bâillonnée, en provenance de la chambre. Avec son agilité de ninja, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et entre bailla la porte pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. La sœur de Kiba était au lit avec trois Naruto. En effet, elle était au dessus d'un Naruto qui la pénétrait, un deuxième Naruto la sodomisait quand au troisième, il avait son sexe dans sa bouche. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce spectacle et sortit de l'appartement en courant sans pour autant déranger le « couple ».

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il croisait Sakura, elle rougissait avant de le fuir. Il supporta cette situation pendant encore trois semaine mais ne pouvant plus tenir, il se présenta chez elle. Il sonna à la porte et c'est une Sakura à moitié endormie et en nuisette qui vint lui ouvrir. En voyant ça, Naruto regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était seulement six heures.

"Je suis désolé Sakura ! Je repasserais plus tard.

Rentre maintenant que tu m'as réveillée !

Naruto alla se vautrer sur le canapé du salon et s'alluma une cigarette.

J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment ?

Je ne t'évite pas Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Ah non ? Alors pourquoi dès que j'arrives quelque part tu pars ? Pourquoi il a fallut que je viennes chez toi à six heures du matin pour que tu daignes m'adresser la parole alors que tu ne m'a pas dit un mot en trois semaines ?

Parce que je t'ai vu !

Tu m'as vu faire quoi ?

Avec la sœur de Kiba, dans ton lit.

Et ça t'a choqué ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole ? … Je comprends !

Il se leva pour quitter l'appartement mais il fut stoppé par la voix de Sakura.

Non tu ne comprends pas !

Je n'ai pas été choquée ! J'étais jalouse !"


	2. Chapter 2

Parce que je t'ai vu !

Tu m'as vu faire quoi ?

Avec la sœur de Kiba, dans ton lit.

Et ça t'a choqué ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole ? … Je comprends !

Il se leva pour quitter l'appartement mais il fut stoppé par la voix de Sakura.

Non tu ne comprends pas !

Je n'ai pas été choquée ! J'étais jalouse !

Naruto se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un air de totale incompréhension. Sakura continua alors son explication.

Au cours des années, j'ai bien vu que le regard des femmes avait changé ! Qu'elles te regardaient avec désir ! Mais j'ai toujours cru que tu resterais mon Naruto ! Le garçon fou amoureux de moi qui aurait tout fait juste pour attirer mon regard ! Mais quand je t'ai vu avec la sœur de Kiba, je me suis rendu compte que tout avait changé ! Que tu n'étais plus mon Naruto mais celui de toutes ces femmes ! Je me suis aussi rendu compte que je voulais être l'une de ces femmes mais pas seulement ça Naruto ! Je veux être la seule ! La seule dont tu combleras tous les désirs ! Je veux que tu fasses de moi une femme Naruto ! Ta femme !

Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques instants puis avala difficilement sa salive.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Sakura !

Dans ce cas ne dis rien.

Elle fit alors glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette, laissant tomber son unique vêtement au sol puis elle s'approcha du jeune blond et passa ses bras autours de son cou avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit avec empressement.

Une fois le baiser achevé, Sakura plongea son regard empli de désir dans celui plein d'incertitudes de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Je t'en pris Naruto ! Aimes moi ! Aimes moi au moins pour aujourd'hui !

Ces quelques mots vinrent à bout des derniers doutes du jeune homme. Il prit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la chambre de la demoiselle où il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il entreprit ensuite de parcourir le corps de sa partenaire de baisers en prolongeant leur durée sur ses points sensibles.

Gênée au début, Sakura s'enhardit et retourna le jeune homme sous elle avant de passer les mains sous son t-shirt et de commencer à caresser son torse tout en l'embrassant toujours plus fiévreusement. Souhaitant découvrir le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle lui retira son t-shirt et s'arrêta un instant en voyant son ventre puis, ne voulant gâcher ce moment unique, elle commença à lui enlever le bas en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors Naruto la regardait avec un sourire confiant.

Lorsque le jeune homme sous elle fut totalement nu, elle osa enfin baisser le regard sur l'objet de ses pensées perverses des derniers jours et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant pointé droit vers elle. Elle commença alors à le toucher doucement puis elle releva la tête vers Naruto.

Montres moi comment faire !

Le jeune homme releva lentement son buste pour l'embrasser puis il attrapa sa main avec douceur et l'enroula autour de son sexe avant de lui faire débuter un lent vas et vient. La jeune fille continua le geste que son amant lui avait montré puis, emportée par la curiosité, elle décida de voir quel goût avait cette chose. Elle approcha alors son visage et le titilla du bout de la langue. Ne trouvant pas le goût désagréable, elle prit le gland tout entier en bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient.

Naruto, voulant partager son plaisir avec sa compagne, lui attrapa les hanches et la fit passer au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque coté de sa tête, avant de remonter son visage vers l'entrejambes de la jeune fille pour venir jouer de sa langue sur son clitoris.

Emportée par le plaisir, la jeune fille délaissa le sexe de son partenaire en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés puis elle parvint à prendre la parole.

Naruto ! Je n'en peux plus ! Prends moi maintenant !

Naruto attira le visage de la jeune femme à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la faisant basculer sous lui. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le regard brillant de la jeune fille.

Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Naruto ! Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite. Ce que l'Akatsuki pourrait te faire serait une plaisanterie à coté de ce que je vais te faire !

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Naruto et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se demander pourquoi, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, déchirant l'hymen de la jeune fille et faisant d'elle une femme. Sous la vive douleur de la déchirure, Sakura se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme. Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Naruto parcourut son visage de petits baiser. Puis quand la douleur eu l'air d'être oubliée, Naruto la regarda dans les yeux et essuya son unique larme.

Ca va ?

Pour seule réponse, Sakura hocha de la tête et commença à bouger son bassin pour faire coulisser le sexe du jeune homme en elle.

Prenant les choses en main, Naruto commença un lent vas et vient faisant gémir la jeune fille. Bientôt le va et vient s'accéléra et le gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir. Après près d'une heure de ce traitement, les deux amants d'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre en poussant des cris de jouissances, chacun appelant l'autre.

Après s'être retiré de la jeune fille, Naruto s'appuya contre le mur et s'alluma une cigarette. Sakura vint ensuite se blottir contre lui et en voyant un liquide blanc poisseux couler de son entrejambe, elle se sentit enfin complète et partit en larmes.

Hey ! Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ma belle !

Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je t'aime tellement et que je sais qu'après m'avoir quitté tu iras rejoindre d'autres femmes mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes !

Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura !

La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle arrêta automatiquement de pleurer.

Et puis … je ne peux pas t'abandonner maintenant ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à t'apprendre !

Sakura se jeta alors sur lui et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.


End file.
